Unexpected, Unpredicted and Uncontrollable
by Katia11
Summary: Oh, some one shots for J/C week. Come now, you were expecting it.
1. First Impressions

J/C week! This falls under the day of FIRST meeting. I tried to make it original but its hard when I've written it so many times. Anyway, enjoy. Love, Katie

P.S. In One of Us, Jimmy says something that made me think HE was in Retroville before Cindy. So I wrote this…..

First Impressions

"Hugh, Jimmy!" His mother screamed from the kitchen. "Supper is ready!"

Jimmy stopped tinkering on his shrink ray with a sigh. He'd never been able to perfect it. The last time he turned Goddard was turned into the size of a two story building. He'd also been secretly making designs to build a rocket. His mother would DIE if she knew. But to be honest, that was kind of the fun part. Carl and Sheen were almost always willing to help him. Although they tended to do more harm than good especially Sheen who liked to press buttons. He smiled to himself as he wiped the grease on his hands on a nearby towel.

"Jimbo!" His father called.

"Coming dad!" He responded.

When he got outside he saw a strange figure standing in front of house across the street. Was this some new boy he could befriend? But, as the shape moved he saw to his great horror that it was a girl.

Her blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails on the sides of her head. Her shirt was a light pink, and she was wearing the MOST ridiculous pants he had ever seen. Her eyebrows seemed to be knit together in a deep scowl. Just then she looked up from what she was doing and he made eye contact with a pair of bright green eyes that made his head feel a little funny.

"Excuse me? What exactly are you staring at?" The voice was shrill, annoying and cold. When he didn't respond, the girl growled. "Hey! You with the abnormally large head! I asked you what you were staring at!"

Why was she yelling? It was making him feel clammy. The next words out of his mouth were strangely hollow.

"You are my next door neighbor?"

She actually snorted. "Well, duh! You're a smart one aren't you?"

His heart beat escalated. No girl had ever spoken like this to him before! Sure, they'd annoyed him and gotten in his way, but no girl had made him ever feel stupid before. But for some unfathomable reason he still couldn't break eye contact with her.

"I am a genius for your information!" He argued quickly.

"Yeah, and I'm a two headed duck!"

"For your information, I have an IQ higher twice what yours is."

"According to who?"

"Don't you mean according to WHOM?"

"So you admit that you're making it up?"

"What? NO! I bet you don't know half the things I do!"

"Just so you know, whoever you are, I was the smartest in my class! I always get the best grades, and I am the best!"

"You WERE the best."

There was a very tense moment of silence.

"I hope you're not in my class."

"Ditto," he replied.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some unpacking to do," she said as she grabbed a box from inside the vehicle parked in the driveway.

"Sure."

Without another word, she disappeared into the house.

Jimmy stood there on the sidewalk for a few moments. His heart beat was quick, his head felt fuzzy, and his mouth was strangely dry.

"Hello, dear. Whatever are you doing out here?" His mother asked as she joined him on the sidewalk.

"I just met the neighbor girl."

"Oh yes! Her mother told me her name is Cindy. She's your age you know. I think she'll be in your class when you get to school."

Cindy.

Even though he despised her guts he couldn't help but thinking that it was a nice name.

-x-


	2. Typical

I wrote this one for the category of Career. =] Also was inspired by a piece of art on DeviantArt by _Twisted-Vision_ called Toast.

Typical

The alarm clock buzzed loudly. She swung her fist onto the small object and it whined in protest. Her however husband continued to snooze, his brown hair dancing crazily all over his face.

"Jimmy, get up! You're going to be late for work!" She called as she shook him. Finally he groaned. "Good morning," she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I missed you last night. What were out so late for?"

"Trying to fix my newest invention," he responded.

"You, Mister _I- work-for-NASA, _are a workaholic."

"It pays the bills, lady," he replied with a gentle chuckle. "If I remember correctly, you are the brilliant founder of a very successful company and quite busy yourself."

"Stop trying to achieve brownie points. You aren't going to wriggle your way out of this one."

"I know."

She brushed her palm against his cheek. "Four days in a row with you not getting home till four in the morning is unacceptable."

"But, Cind, you got to understand, if I don't get this done, I might not get the promotion I want."

She sighed, relaxing back on the pillow her blonde hair splaying all over it. He rolled over and smiled at her, but his eyes went wide when he saw the clock.

"Oh, Gas Planets, is that really the time?"

Cindy just watched her husband, completely baffled. "Where are you going?"

"I told George I'd be there early to show him my progress!" He called as he raced into the bathroom.

"That would've been nice to know!"

He hurried back out and threw on one of Cindy's favorite blue shirts. He picked out two ties and held them up. One was a deep blue, the other was silver.

"Which one should I wear?"

"Silver, now can you please tell me why you failed to mention this last night?"

"You would've killed me if I'd woken you up!" He yelled as he hurried into the kitchen, and Cindy reluctantly followed, wrapping her favorite white robe around her. By the time she'd got in there he'd all ready started a pot of coffee and was trying to tie his tie and eat a cold hardboiled egg at the same time. She frowned at him and gestured for him to come to her.

She tied his tied while he practically inhaled the egg. When he finished, he started backing up slowly towards the coffee pot.

"You have got to stop moving."

"Can't, I'm going to be late!"

When she had finished tying his tie and fixed the collar on his shirt he turned and grabbed a thermos of coffee which had just finished brewing.

"Can your _successfu_l business woman of a wife at least have a kiss before you disappear again?"

He leaned down and gave her a soft, gentle kiss.

"_Mm_," she remarked as he pulled away. He gave her another sweet peck before running out the door.

She chuckled to herself, just a typical morning with Mr. and Mrs. James Neutron.

-x- 


	3. Fairy Tale Princes

Do you guys not like these? Please review! My entry for Fairy Tale it's not all that great, but enjoy.

Love, Katie

Fairy Tale Princes

As Cindy stepped into the spotlight, Jimmy's jaw dropped. She was wearing a beautiful white strapless gown that shimmered with jewels. Her golden hair was pulled back by a pearl comb, the ends falling into soft curls. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Who is that? I must dance with her!" Nick announced.

As Nick woke him from his daydream, Jimmy realized that he was sitting in the sound booth, not on the stage. "Yeah, right, me playing the part of the Prince," he muttered darkly. He was just the techie for goodness sakes. He hadn't even gotten a part as a townsperson!

"Good lady, won't you please favor me with a dance?" Nick asked.

"I would be honored," she answered.

There was an uncomfortable twinge in his chest as Nick took Cindy's hand. Libby cued him to start the music and he did so. Nick's hand cautiously rested on Cindy's waist and he whispered something in her ear and she laughed.

He shifted uneasily in his chair. It was the longest three minutes of his life he watched Cindy and Nick twirl around on stage. Finally, the time came to make the clock chime. Just before their lips could touch, he pressed the button and the sound of a clock striking twelve filled the theater and Cindy disappeared off stage.

He took a deep breath.

No matter how many times he'd seen the show; his jealousy never failed to catch him off guard. For some strange reason tonight was particularly bad. To make matters worse, they hadn't even gotten to the kiss yet!

Libby raised an eyebrow and leaned towards him. "Jimmy?"

"Mmhm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're gripping your chair so tight your knuckles are white."

He quickly moved his hand from the arm of the chair and turned on the cue lights for the next scene. Libby seemed to get the hint that he didn't really want to talk about it.

As the final scenes began to wrap up, he tensed again. Nick bent down and fit the glass slipper on Cindy's foot.

"It's you!" Nick exclaimed.

"My Prince," Cindy replied, tears of joy running down her face.

"Marry me?"

"In a heartbeat!" With that Cindy threw herself into Nick's arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss. The audience was whooping, but Jimmy felt like he was going to puke. He stood up so quickly that it drew Libby's attention.

"Jimmy, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick!"

"Yeah I'm fine," he muttered as they finally broke the kiss and the curtain fell.

Libby smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Jimmy."

The cast came out on stage and got their applause, Nick and Cindy even took a bow of their own. As the cast walked off stage, he finally sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

A few awkward moments of silence passed, and then Libby stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go tell my best friend what a good job she did," Libby said as she gathered her things. "Can you handle shutting things down?"

He nodded and began to check things off on the checklist that the theater had provided them with. He had gotten to shutting off the last few switches when there was a knock on the sound booth door. He turned to see Cindy, dressed in her regular clothes and her hair frizzy from hairspray.

"What do you want, Vortex?"

"I heard my boyfriend was acting a bit jealous, so I came to see if he was all right."

"I was not!"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I was. It was just so weird seeing fawning over him like that, it's like we were back in Elementary."

"Jimmy Neutron, the king of Science and logic got jealous? I thought that was impossible."

"You kissed him so passionately," he responded with a deep blush as he began to fiddle mindlessly with a button on the sound board.

"Can I tell you a little secret?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I never kissed Nick."

"What? Of course you did!"

"Yes, I physically kissed him. But every single time I imagined it was you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick is actually a really bad kisser." He frowned, but Cindy continued. "You have nothing to be jealous of, okay?"

"How do I know that? Nick is so much better looking and he's always been your fairy tale prince, plus he is way better looking than me and-HMPH!" He was interrupted by Cindy throwing herself onto him. Her lips began to move desperately against his and bright colors began swirling in his brain. She smelled strongly of hairspray and she tasted of lipstick.

It was intoxicating.

When his hands began roaming over her body he wasn't sure, when they ended up in the chair with her on his lap he wasn't sure. The next thing he was sure of was Libby clearing her throat. Cindy instantly shot off his lap, breathless and red faced.

Libby stepped into the room, grinning stupidly.

"What?"Cindy hissed.

"Girl, your parents are wondering where the heck you are."

Cindy glared at her best friend.

"I'll tell them you are busy," Libby replied nervously and practically ran out the door.

Cindy turned back to Jimmy and smiled. He felt like he had gone on a mission to Mars and forgotten to bring the proper equipment.

"Now are you going to walk me home or not?"

He turned off all the lights, locked up the theater and then finally took his girlfriend's hand in his own as they walked outside into the clear evening.

"And just so you know, Neutron, I outgrew fairytale princes."

"You did?"

"I guess I sort of have a thing for the nerdy, egotistical type now."

He smiled gratefully. "I'm relieved to hear it."

-x-


	4. Castaways

So this is kind of depressing. Enjoy anyway! Love, Katie.

Castaways

The moonlight poured into her room casting shadows across her carpet and walls. She sat staring out the window to the street below.

She couldn't believe that she'd been working on this stupid assignment for A.P. English all night. They were supposed to write about their favorite memory. How hard was that? She even knew exactly what she wanted to write about. It involved a certain genius and a certain island.

The only trouble was that she was having some major reservations. What if someone other than Ms. Novak read it? She told herself that this was a ridiculous idea and it was almost midnight. If she didn't get this assignment done soon, she'd regret it in the morning. She decided that for safety's sake she would exclude the name of the person.

Finally, she pressed the pencil onto the paper and began to write.

_Castaways_

_Sometimes life throws curveballs. It rains when you don't have an umbrella. You get a pop quiz in History that you never studied for. The water turns cold before you can even wash the soap out of your hair._

_Your worst nightmare becomes your secret paradise._

_When I was a young girl a group of friends and I headed out to the Equator._

The next morning at school, Cindy could barely keep her eyes open. She'd gotten just about an hour of sleep the night before.

"Good morning, girl! I brought you a little present!" Libby held out an Iced Mocha from her favorite coffee shop. She beamed.

"You are an angel, Libs!"

"I know," she replied smartly. "So, what did you end up writing about? When I went to bed you were still thinking you'd write it about that island that I know nothing about."

Cindy chuckled as she pulled out her English Journal and handed it to her best friend. Libby's eyes widened as she found the most recent entry.

"You did write it! I'm so proud of you."

"I never once wrote his name."

"Whoa! This must've taken you hours!"

"It did. I just hope that Ms. Novak appreciates the effort that it took."

"Whoa! Girl, this is really good!"

"Thanks! Now can I see yours?"

"You'll laugh."

"Hey! I think it's only fair!"

"I'll just tell you okay. It's about that trip I took with my family down to the music convention in South Carolina."

"You mean the one where you got stranded in that dinky little town?"

"Yeah that one, it's one of my favorite memories. We had a blast."

"I wish I had a family memory that I could write about."

"Cindy, we both know that your family is a bit, dysfunctional."

"Good point."

"Good morning, _Vortex_," Jimmy greeted as he pushed past her to his locker. Libby got one look at him, grabbed her journal from Cindy then took off down the hallway.

"Good morning, Neutron."

"You look like you didn't get much sleep last night. What a shame, because that means that it will be even easier for me to beat in you Debate today."

"You don't beat me every day, and for your information, I'm having caffeine."

"Caffeine will only cloud your thoughts, so like I said, easy win."

She clenched her teeth together tightly. "Shut it."

"Why are you mumbling?"

"I said shut it!"

He chuckled playfully. "See you in Debate, Cindy."

When Cindy got to the A.P. classroom, she turned in her journal first thing. She was glad to be rid of it. Now she didn't have to think about it anymore until Monday. Ms. Novak smiled at her.

"How did it go last night, Cindy?"

"I was having a really tough time choosing a memory."

"Well, I can't wait to read it."

The rest of her day kind of just went downhill from there. Jimmy's team won in debate, she got a B on her Chemistry quiz, and she fell asleep in Calculus.

Finally, the last period ended and the weekend had arrived. Or so she thought, until she saw the little pink post it note attached to the front of her locker.

_Come see me._

_Ms. Novak._

Oh, great. Now she was going to get in trouble. She sighed and headed straight to the classroom. Ms. Novak was sitting behind her desk, with her journal open to the most recent entry.

"Close the door behind you, Cindy."

She did as she was told you. Her heartbeat had escalated to inhuman speeds. It might just fly out of her chest. Ms. Novak gestured for her to have a seat.

"Am I in trouble, Ms. Novak?"

"No! No, dear. It's quite the opposite really. I read your journal entry during my lunch break and Cindy! I think this is one of the most beautiful things I've seen you write all year. I showed it to the other teachers and they agree that it should be printed in the school newspaper and then for the essay contest at the end of the year. So, what do you think?"

Cindy gaped at her teacher.

"Excuse me?"

She chuckled. "We want to print your essay, Cindy. But first, we need your permission."

"I'm flattered, Ms. Novak, but I just don't think that's a good idea."

"What? Why?"

"I sort of wrote it with only your eyes in mind. It's sort of a secret, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that the other person I wrote this about would be embarrassed too. It's not really something we broadcasted after it happened. It was our secret, our own little slice of stolen paradise. Only a few people know the details. I'm not sure I want the entire school to know."

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, Cindy."

"I know, but I just don't think I can risk it."

"It's your choice, Cindy. I'm sure you will write many more top notch essays anyway. But, promise me that you'll at least read my notes at the bottom?" Ms. Novak asked as she slid the journal towards Cindy.

"Agreed, thanks again Ms. Novak."

Cindy took the journal and headed out the door. When she was back at her locker, she saw that the hallway was nearly empty. No sign of Neutron either.

She opened up the journal and found the pink pen at the bottom of the essay.

_Cindy, this is breathtaking. Your description of the sand between your toes, the feel of his fingers in between yours is so realistic that I could feel it myself._

_It's a beautiful story of two very different people finding friendship in spite of everything. First love is very strong. Isn't it?_

_Again, this piece was lovely, enchanting, adventurous and utterly romantic._

_Congrats! _

_P.S. Don't you think it's time to tell him how you feel?_

Cindy nearly dropped the book out of her hands. She flushed deeply. Throwing her journal into her bag, she flew back into the English classroom.

"Ah, I see you read my comments."

"How did you know?"

"He wrote a similar essay on a life or death situation he'd been in."

"That little copy cat!" She hissed.

"Actually he wrote it first."

"Point taken," she responded.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Cindy shifted towards the door, but Ms. Novak stopped her.

"Cindy, I think you should be honest with yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if you hide all those intense feelings eventually it's going to blow up in your face."

"I can't just waltz up to him and say I like you! He'll mock me for all eternity. He hates my guts."

"That is where you are mistaken."

"What?"

"If what you wrote in that essay is true then I have a good feeling that he does NOT hate your guts. In fact, I would venture a guess that he cares about you very deeply. Think about all the trouble he took to find that pearl for you. Think about how happy you were holding hands. No, Cindy, Jimmy is in love with you too. I'm sure of it."

"Libby is always saying the same thing. But, I'm not sure if I'm ready for the whole school to know."

"They all ready do."

She gaped at her teacher. She was sounding eerily like Libby. Had she been talking about them? Had she been spreading her most guarded secret around the school?

"No, they don't!"

"If you say so," she replied quickly.

"But, Ms. Novak you're a teacher, so why are you getting involved."

"Principal Withers has just about had the last straw with you two. He encouraged me to confront you about it."

"Okay, maybe you are right, maybe I should tell him. I want to tell him on my own time though, not with some newspaper article."

"Understandable. Now, if you'll excuse me Miss Vortex, I have a date this evening." With that Ms. Novak hurried her out the door.

Cindy opened the journal again and read the last few lines of her journal entry.

_It was our secret, that little island and the things that happened there. It was our own slice of paradise in the middle of nowhere._

_I often wonder if he still remembers. If he ever wishes we could go back. I wonder if he ever thinks about what would have happened if we would've stayed on that island. _

_I do. _

_I even sometimes wish that we could've been castaways forever._

_But, that's just a dream, a wish, a reality that once was and never will be again._

-x-


	5. Experiment

Oh my gosh! It took me freakin' forever to write this chapter. But I hope you enjoy anyway. Love, Katie

This takes place the night of LSTN.

Experiment

Feeling jelly kneed and lightheaded, Jimmy nearly collapsed into his large computer chair.

He'd kissed her! He'd actually kissed Cindy Vortex on the lips! Not only that but after he walked her home he just left her without an explanation. He knew that she would hound him until she got it. What was he going to tell her? That he'd just been curious?

Oh, gas planets, she would murder him!

In his defense he hadn't intended to actually _do_ it. All of his curiosity was purely hypothetical until that moment in the alleyway a mere ten minutes ago. One minute he was watching the way the moonlight danced in her hair and noticing that she smelled like lavender. The next minute he was kissing her. His head was spinning and his heart was pounding and he couldn't really remember where he was.

It was exhilarating. He absentmindedly licked his lips. Strawberry! A small smile started to cross his lips as he imagined her kiss, her smell, her soft hair….

Wait just a minute! He had kissed Cindy purely out of scientific curiosity. Not that she ever needed to know that. He didn't like girls! Well, except for Betty Quinlan of course. There was no comparison between the two girls. When Betty had kissed him it was really nice. When Cindy kissed him it was magical. Wait, WHAT? He liked Betty Quilan! He wanted to go to the movies with her. He wanted to hold her hand. But if that was the case why on earth did he keep seeing Cindy in his head? He shot up from his relaxed position in his chair. Why did he keep hearing her laugh? Why did he imagine her brushing his hand as they both reached for the popcorn?

What the heck was going on? Did she implant some sort of strange mind altering drug into his brain without him knowing?

"Jimmy! You need to go to bed now!" His mother called.

"Ok mom, I'll be up shortly," he replied.

He got ready for bed, unable to stop glancing over at the house across the street. Angrily he threw himself down on his bed. He groaned loudly.

"Jimmy honey! Are you okay?" His mother inquired from around the corner. "I thought I heard you fall!"

"I'm fine mom. Well, I guess I am sort of confused about something," he sighed.

"Well, you can talk to Dr. Mom," she teased. "Now what is going on honey?"

"It's about a girl."

"Honey, are you sure you wouldn't rather talk to your father?"

"I'm confused enough as it is."

"Right, so tell me what you are confused about."

"There's this girl and we've always fought. I mean, there were some very rare times when she was nice to me. But tonight, tonight I can't seem to stop thinking about her in some very strange ways."

"Like what ways?"

"That she kind of distracts me sometimes. That's she's kind of pretty and smart."

"You like her!"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Well, let's think about this logically. You spend a lot of time with her; you said that you are thinking about her in positive ways. You flirt with her, don't you?"

"MOM!"

"What?"

There was an awkward silence.

"It was just an experiment."

"Oh my boy, you are a genius, but you don't understand everything. You need to trust me on this."

He sighed. "I can't like her! She's her and I'm me!"

"You like her honey, and that's okay," she noted with a light chuckle. "You should ask her to a movie or something. I bet she'd like that."

"She'd laugh at me."

His mom leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

"She likes you too."

"How do you know?"

"A woman just knows," she replied moving to the doorway.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey."

"Good night."

"Good night sweetie. Oh! Remember to tell Cindy I say hello tomorrow," she sent him a wink. Jimmy's eyes widened and he flushed but before he could protest his mother had shut the door. He rolled his eyes but chuckled to himself. Tomorrow he was going to ask Cindy out on a date.

Maybe this experiment hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

-x-


	6. Not As Planned

I love out of character fluff. XD Love me or hate me as you will. Love, Katie

This is short, and the last one too, sorry I tried!

Not As Planned

The gymnasium was full of people and it smelled like old socks. It was time for the annual Junior Class People Auction. It was a stupid ritual held every year to raise money for Prom. She'd only been to one or two in the past and they'd had been awful. The fire alarm had been pulled to break up a fight and she'd gotten drenched. Basically anyone in the school who wanted could attend the auction and 'buy' different people for a day. As a result, the gym was always packed out. The bidding rarely went over fifty dollars except for one year when a young man had paid nearly two hundred dollars for his sweetheart.

"All right everyone! Welcome to the 20th annual Junior Class People Auction. Now you all know the rules, no hitting, and no RUCKUS! We shall start the bidding with the ladies. Number one is Hannah Abbott. Can I get five dollars on Hannah?"

"Ten dollars!"

When it was her turn Nick bought her for thirty dollars and she was allowed to sit down. After all of the girls were bought the boys filed onto the stage.

Her eyes found Jimmy right away. He was last in line and she took note that his dark hair was messier than normal.

"We'll start the bidding on Leon Anderson!"

When it got to Jimmy's turn he stepped forward. His flushed with a light coloring of pink.

"All right people quiet down! Number 30- James Neutron; let's start the bidding at five dollars."

"Five dollars!" Some blonde girl yelled from the back of the auditorium.

Five dollars? Even Neutron was worth more than five dollars! "Cheap," she muttered under her breath.

"Ten dollars," another girl yelled out.

Cindy clenched her teeth together.

"Fifteen dollars!"

"I bid twenty dollars!" Betty Quinlan shouted out.

Betty was a nice girl; they were kind of friends now. Then why in the hell did she want to rip her eyes out so badly?

"Twenty five!"

"Thirty!"

Cindy's hand tightened up into a fist as she fought off the very strong urge to outbid Betty by a long shot. She couldn't! She wouldn't!

"Thirty five dollars," Betty smiled at the boy genius who was positively beaming back at her.

"Forty."

"Forty five!"

The other bidder sat down. Betty grinned triumphantly and pulled out her purse.

"Forty five dollars going once,"

She wished that Neutron would take that stupid know it all smile off his face. He ran his hands through his hair. A wave of rage tore through her. _Just breathe, just breathe._

"Forty five dollars: going twice!"

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. Was she really just going to sit there and let Betty Quinlan walk away with Jimmy? He was worth more than forty five dollars!

Cindy gripped her chair tightly._ Don't do anything stupid, Vortex. Just control yourself. It'll all be over soon._ He wetted his lips slightly. In a few minutes, Betty would have her lips all over her boy genius!

_Since when do you refer to him as YOUR genius, Cindy? _

Jimmy finally looked at her and smiled. She wanted to bid so badly. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself. If only she could work up the courage to bid, Jimmy would be hers to do whatever with. They could go out on a real date and they could fight over what was the best thing on the menu. He might even give her a kiss goodnight. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him. She wanted him.

"Forty five dollars, S-"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up quickly surprising even herself and her voice echoed throughout the gym as she yelled out. "I bid ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

There were gasps across the gym. Jimmy looked up at Cindy, obviously shocked by her actions. She did not blush or flinch, she just returned his intense stare. Slowly his eyes widened as things started to click in his head… finally.

Cindy managed a small smile at him and a light blush crossed over her cheeks.

"Going once."

Betty just stared at her, completely frozen in place in shock.

"Going twice!"

Neutron was hers. _All_ hers!

"Sold to Cindy Vortex for one hundred dollars!"

Cindy pulled out her purse. Thankfully shed been pulling some extra shifts at the Candy Bar lately and had a bit of extra cash on her. She swore she could've heard a pin drop as she walked up on stage and handed the auctioneer her money. In return he handed her a small slip of paper.

_People Auction:_

_Jimmy Neutron._

_One day with Jimmy Neutron. Valid 10/31_

Jimmy smiled up at her and he flushed a little bit.

"Cindy," he whispered, but she just placed her hand lightly on his and smiled.

"KISS HIM!" Someone screamed. She knew that voice, Betty Quinlan? She turned her head to see that Betty was giving Jimmy the thumbs up.

_Wait just a second. NO WAY!_

"You played me!"

"I simply deduced that you wouldn't be able to resist a little friendly competition from Betty."

She wanted to kill him right now, yet she couldn't help but admit that it was romantic.

"KISS all ready!" Someone else screamed.

"Well Ms. Vortex what do you wish Mr. Neutron to do first?"

If she did this now, there would be no turning back. Hell, who was she kidding? There was no turning back five minutes ago. She braced herself for the words about to come out of her mouth.

"Kiss me," she spoke loud enough to be heard throughout the entire gym.

The gym erupted with cheers. Jimmy laughed for a moment then bent down slightly to press his lips tentatively against hers. They were so soft, so warm and so delicious! Cindy threw her arms around his neck. Jimmy wrapped his arms around his waist to support her weight. Cindy stopped caring about the hundreds of people watching and deepened the kiss even further.

"AHEM! Excuse me!" The auctioneer interrupted impatiently. "I think that is quite enough now."

When they finally pulled away, Jimmy flushed.

"That was," she started.

"Nice?" He nodded in agreement.

"Not as planned."

Jimmy laughed as he took his hand in hers.

"Is anything ever as planned?"

Cindy smiled back as they walked off the stage. "Not when you are involved."

-x-

"I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken. I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken. Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go! I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken, I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving. Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go!" –Unbroken by Demi Lovato.


	7. Love

The final one-shot for J/C week, this is my entry for DRESS UP. It doesn't make sense but deal with it.

Love

Cindy's hair had come mostly uncurled but it still smelled of hairspray. Her feet were throbbing from her high heeled shoes and if she wasn't mistaken she was getting a blister on her heal. She sighed in relief as she removed them from her feet and massaged the very sore muscles. After her feet stopped throbbing a little bit she relaxed against her pillows with a small sigh.

What a night it had been!

Sheen and Libby dancing completely out of sync with the music, Carl making a move on that random chick, the decorations, the flowers, the music, everything had been perfect.

However, there was one moment that stuck out more than all the others. She had been getting a drink of punch, when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Jimmy stood there grinning madly.

"Hey, C-Cindy," he stuttered.

She immediately knew that something was up. He never called her Cindy in public, never. Even though they weren't really enemies anymore he still called her Vortex to annoy her.

"What do you want, Neutron?"

"Well, actually, I was just wondering if you would um," he began, digging his hands into his pockets. "If you'd be willing to um-um," he paused. "If you would be opposed to sharing a d-d," at this point, Cindy started to put two and two together.

"Spit it out, Neutron."

"Would you maybe, uh, possibly, consider dancing with me?"

The request caught her off guard even though she knew it was what he had intended. But she smiled.

"Sure. But if you step on my feet, it's over, got it?"

"Gotchya," he returned as he outstretched his hand for her to take it. Her heart was pounding so loudly she could swear that everyone in the building could hear it. When their skin met, she thought that it might possibly actually fly out of her chest. His skin was so warm and soft and she was feeling such tingles it made electric shock look like a piece of cake.

As they got onto the dance floor they spun towards one another. He smiled uneasily as he placed his hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. The slow music cascaded over the gym and they began to move with the beat. She had had half him to pull away saying "just kidding!" But he never did. As they danced across the floor, she got more and more comfortable. Things were different now she could see it in his eyes. He smelled her hair and pressed her even closer to him. Near the end of the dance her head even rested upon his shoulder. Then as they pulled away, he brushed his lips against hers but before she could say aything he had dissapeared back to his date. She just assumed that they had been caught up in the moment and that it really didn't mean anything.

For the rest of the night she kept replaying the entire thing over and over again in her mind. The way his hand felt in hers, the smile on his lips, the way he seemed to know she was nervous. Though a word wasn't spoken, tonight they had crossed a line. An invisible barrier that had separated them for years crumbled down in the bars of a slow song and he'd kissed her! Surely it meant SOMETHING!

She grabbed her phone and texted him. "Want to meet at the Candy Bar at 8 tomorrow night?"

Two seconds later her phone went off with his reply. "See you there."

She nearly squealed, first the dance, the kiss and now this! There was no hiding from the truth any longer.

She knew what it meant.

He was in love with her and she was totally in love with him.

-x-

"There's been a change  
>In who we are<br>It seems to me  
>That this could be<br>The edge of love

It's rather strange  
>To come so far<br>And never show  
>Or even know<br>That this was love

But now it's different  
>Yet we're the same<br>It's you and I  
>Just you and I<p>

We're still the fools  
>They warned us of<br>But now I know  
>We're on the edge of love<p>

And in a while  
>We'll realize<br>We've chanced upon  
>We've danced upon<br>The edge of love

It's in your smile  
>It's in your eyes<br>The gentle fire  
>The true desire<br>It must be love

There's no returning  
>From where we came<br>It's you and I  
>Just you and I<p>

We're still the fools  
>They warned us of<br>But now I know  
>We're on the edge of love."<p>

-Edge of Love, Hayley Westenra.


End file.
